


Inframundo Incorrecto

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Jupiter, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Egyptian Underworld, Family, Friendship, Greek/Roman Underworld, Other, Shadow-Travels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Dos Inframundos?<br/>A estas alturas, ya ni eso sorprendía a Nico di Angelo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inframundo Incorrecto

Nico di Angelo era un experto Umbrakineta*: Controlar las sombras le era tan natural como respirar.

De todos sus poderes, el Shadow-Travel fue el más complicado de dominar. Le llevó tiempo y esfuerzo, pero logró perfeccionar su técnica después de algunos viajes accidentales a China, esa vez que quedó atorado dentro de un árbol y un par de chapuzones inesperados en el Lago Titicaca.

Tras haber viajado al Inframundo en innumerables ocasiones, pensaba al menos esa ruta no podía fastidiarla.

Siendo un Semidiós, debió haberlo visto venir…

* * *

 

Nico había pasado las últimas tres semanas en el Campamento Júpiter.

Originalmente era una inspección para asegurarse de que sus instrucciones para las reformas en los Archivos estaban siendo seguidas. Muchos de los espíritus con que solía charlar se habían enterado de sus constantes viajes a Nueva Roma y aprovechaban para pedirle que corrigiera uno que otro detalle borroso o malinterpretado por el tiempo. Al Hijo de Hades no le suponía ninguna molestia – de hecho, le brindaba una perfesta excusa para ir al Mundo Superior más a menudo y pasar el rato con sus amigos Semidioses – e incluso le resultó interesante, así que anunció en un concilio en los Elíseos su nuevo proyecto para enderezar la historia. La cantidad de antiguos Héroes y personajes que tenían algo que precisar, agregar o de plano negar resultó sorprendente.

Con todo no debería haberle tomado más de una semana. Pero, durante su último día allí, sucedió algo horrible: Seis Semidioses enviados a Maine por un Centurión de la Tercera Cohorte en lo que se suponía sería una misión sencilla habían sido emboscado por otras tres manadas de monstruos además aquella con la que habían estado preparados para lidiar.

No hubo sobrevivientes.

Nico había estado en su habitación en el Templo de su padre, preparándose para dormir, cuando los sintió morir. Por unos breves segundos oyó su confusas voces, preguntando a gritos donde estaban, que había pasado, suplicando que no fuera verdad…

Entonces el frío del embarcadero de Caronte se alejó de él y antes de que procesara bien sus entornos ya había saltado a la sombra más cercana reapareciendo junto a las puertas de la Villa de los Pretores. Nico se concentró en los sueños de Jason y le explicó la situación con el mayor tacto posible.

El fracaso de la misión se anunció públicamente a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

Como el experto oficial en esos temas, Nico dirigió los ritos fúnebres con Salomón a su lado. A Octavian no le hizo mucha gracia que se escogiera a su tío en vez de a él pero no era como si el arrogante rubio supiera algo sobre la realidad del Inframundo.

Nico se aseguró de seguir el protocolo celosamente en las exequias por los caídos. Era su forma de rendirles tributo y suplicar su perdón por los secretos que le ocultaba al grueso de la Legión: Los asesinos fueron parte del ejército de Kronos.

Monstruos que confundieron al grupo de Romanos con Griegos y la Guerra de Media-Sangre con el Rey de los Titanes les costó la vida por ello. Nunca resintió tanto Nico sus mentiras como en ese momento, ofreciendo plegarias por chicos cuya sangre bien podría estar en sus manos…

Ahora – tras tan pésimos días – el Hijo de Hades finalmente se disponía a regresar a casa.

* * *

 

Tras despedirse de Jason, Salomón, Dakota y Reyna en el Forum, Nico se dirigió a los Jardines de Baco. Cerró los ojos y urgió a las sombras a llevarlo al Inframundo.

Reapareció en un lugar desconocido.

Estaba oscuro y la muerte espesaba el aire, pero nunca había estado allí antes. Las paredes eran doradas y estaban llenas de grabados, había una gran balanza en medio de la estancia y una extraña criatura multihíbrida dormitaba junto a ella. Al fondo de la habitación había un bello trono ocupado por un hombre azul. Un hombre azul que estaba hablando con alguien de cuerpo humano pero cuya cabeza tenía una forma extraña. 

_“¿Qué rayos…?”_

El hijo de Hades lo pensó unos segundos y se acercó lentamente a ellos. Al detenerse a un par de metros del par, Nico reconoció la cabeza del acompañante del sujeto azul: Era un chacal. Cerró los ojos un momento para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando y cuando los abrió vio al mismo tipo azul, pero el otro era ahora un adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años extrañamente similar al italiano. Ambos lo observaban con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Uh, ¿Hola?—Ofreció débilmente Nico, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tú no estás muerto—Contestó sonando sorprendido su doble adolescente.

—Gracias por notarlo…—Acotó secamente el Semidiós.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?—Preguntó entonces el chacal cambiaformas.

—¿Sería mucha molestia si me dijeran **dónde** es aquí?—Pidió desorientado Nico.

—Estamos en el Inframundo, muchacho—Respondió el hombre azul con una compostura similar a la de Hades.

—¿El Inframundo?—Nico echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor—No, no lo creo. A menos que papá decidiera redecorar en mi ausencia…¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Anubis—Contestó Nico 2.0, volviéndose hacia donde la extraña criatura hibrida de…Muchas cosas…Parecía sufrir pesadillas mientras dormitaba.

El hombre azul atravesó al pequeño italiano con la mirada, la intriga brillando en sus ojos plateados—Yo soy Osiris, Dios del Inframundo.

—Espere señor. Mi padre es el Dios del Inframundo, no un extraño tipo azul—Rebatió Nico, confundido.

Osiris enarcó las cejas. El doppelgänger** de Nico ladeó la cabeza levemente como un perro. Ambos estudiaron al italiano por unos momentos.

—¿Tu padre?—Preguntó Osiris. Nico asintió—¿Y quién, si puede saberse, es tu padre?

—¡Hades, por supuesto!—Osiris y Nico II se envararon de golpe y por unos segundos fue muy obvio que no movieron ni sus pupilas. Justo cuando Nico comenzaba a preocuparse de haber metido la pata, ambos Dioses se repusieron e intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Mi señor, él es…—Le susurró el pelinegro a Osiris, entre temeroso y alterado.

—Su aura no miente, Anubis—Respondió firmemente Osiris, aunque su voz sonaba algo tensa—Debemos arreglar esto antes de que se nos salga de las manos—Se volvió hacia Nico con una respetuosa resolución en la mirada—No deberías estar aquí, Semidiós.

—Ya lo intuía…—Asintió Nico, observándolos con detenimiento—¿Qué parte del Inframundo es esta? ¿Es una sección que no he explorado todavía?

Osiris suspiró—Muchacho, no lo entiendes. No puedes estar aquí, debes irte de inmediato.

—Pero yo-

—Vuelve a tu Inframundo. Si conozco a tu padre en lo más mínimo ya debe estar buscándote.

A pesar del torbellino de preguntas bullendo en su cabeza, Nico cedió. Él no quería irse, pero le prometió a su padre que estaría en casa pronto y Hades le inculcó un escrupuloso respeto por la puntualidad desde que comenzara a pasar tiempo en Giudecca. El italiano miró a Anubis y preguntó—¿De casualidad no serás mi hermano perdido hace mucho, verdad?

Una casi imperceptible sonrisita sarcástica se formó en aquel rostro impasible—Estoy muy seguro de que no.

—Sólo asegurándome—Nico les asintió educadamente a ambos a forma de despedida y se dirigió a la esquina menos iluminada de la estancia. Justo antes de tocar la sombra que – con suerte – lo llevaría a casa, murmuró un suave—Volveré…

Y todo desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

 

—¡Ow!—Nico aterrizó muy poco dignamente en el jardín del Palazzo. Dejó de besar el suelo justo a tiempo para ver un par de pies pálidos calzados en sandalias negras detenerse justo frente a él. Y el Semidiós sabía exactamente a _quién_ pertenecían.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Preguntó Hades, cruzado de brazos y enarcando una ceja. La perfecta imagen del padre que se quedó esperando por su escapista hijo hasta la madrugada.

—En el Campamento Júpiter, ya lo sabes—Contestó Nico levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

—Se supone que llegarías hace dos días…

Nico miró a su padre visiblemente confundido—Te avisé que volvía a casa hace una hora. Accidentalmente terminé en otro lugar mientras venía pero sólo fueron unos minutos.

—Envié a Alecto a hablar con Terminus. Él lo comprobó frente a ella: Abandonaste el territorio de los Romanos hace dos días—Hades entrecerró los ojos, atravesando con la mirada al menor—Dime la verdad, Nico: ¿Dónde has estado?

Nico lo miró con incredulidad—¿Dos días? ¡Pero-Pero yo sólo hablé con el tipo azul y mi gemelo perdido con cabeza de un perro en ese otro Inframundo por unos cinco minutos!

Hubo un destello de ansiedad en los ojos de Hades—¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Ellos no me hicieron nada…—Contestó cuidadosamente Nico—Ni siquiera me tocaron. Sólo me preguntaron qué estaba haciendo allí y entonces me enviaron de vuelta contigo. Hades miró fijamente a Nico, evaluando si mentía. No sería la primera vez que su hijo le escondía uno que otro dato para evitar que fuera declarando Guerras Interpanteónicas a diestra y siniestra. La preocupación brillaba en los oscuros ojos del Dios, velada por una extraña mezcla de fría compostura y serena firmeza. La famosa resolución de acero del primogénito de Kronos—No debes hablar con ellos o de ellos nunca más. No le dirás a nadie sobre haberlos conocido: Esos dos NO EXISTEN para ti, ¿Entiendes?

—Pero papá…-

—¡Sin peros, Nico! Desde ahora quiero que seas más cuidadoso con tus Shadow Travel. No entiendes lo grave que podría resultar esto si lo manejamos imprudentemente—Lo interrumpió Hades, luciendo algo distraído. Nico conocía esa mirada: Era la que ponía su padre mientras armaba la versión más concisa y completa posible de la nueva fastidiada mitológica de turno en que se envolverían—Pero dada tu historia en estos derroteros…Será mejor que lo sepas…—El menor se animó disimuladamente ante el prospecto de entender en que se metió esta vez—Te explicaré las razones para este secretismo por la noche. Ahora ve a tu cuarto. Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Nico no quería posponer la discusión pero sabía que su padre – al menos a él – no ofrecía nada que no tuviera intenciones de cumplir. El semidiós suspiró, componiendo una temblorosa sonrisa e hizo lo que le ordenaban tras darle un rápido abrazo a su progenitor—Sí, papá.

_“Aquí vamos otra vez…”_

**Author's Note:**

> *La Umbrakinesis consiste en la manipulación de las partículas de luz mediante el uso de la energía de la mente, con el fin de dispersar los fotones del entorno y aumentar su oscuridad. Permite crear y manipular sombras y afectar formas oscuras como siluetas y espacios sombríos.  
> **Doppelgänger.- Vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante". El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación.


End file.
